3-Phenyl-3-(optionally substituted phenoxy)propylamines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,895. These compounds block the uptake of various physiologically active monoamines including serotonin, norepinephrine and dopamine. This utility is characteristic of anti-depressant psychotropic agents.